Poems
by V-chan3
Summary: A Ran/Ken ficcie. Sap warning! Lime.


Poems  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Weiß Kreuz I have better things to do than write fics, like kiss KenKen all over.  
Warnings: Umm, Aya/Ken, some bad language, OOCness.  
  
You might not think it but I'm a very poetic person for all my icy exterior. It's therapeutic, writing poetry, and being the icy, cold, katana-wielding member of Weiß isn't easy, especially when you're lusting after a certain brown-haired, soccer-playing teammate. Yes, I, Aya, Ran if you wish, Fujimaya, am lusting after Ken Hidaka. I don't know if lusting is the right word. Love? Maybe. Love and lust, yeah, that's right. I'm in love with and lusting after Ken.  
  
Back to my poetry. Some of it's actually quite good, some is just decent, but a small fraction of it(all Ken-inspired) is just...dirty. I remember once Omi cam home from school with an assignment to bring in a poem written by someone he knew. He asked me and I consented, allowing him to flip through the many notebooks I scrawled the writing in. Unfournately, he found my not-so-innocent poems. Poor kid, he'll probably need years of therapy when he's older, I think it affected him more than the killing. Not that I blame him, he learned more about sex from one line then he did from Yoji in once year.  
  
After the mishap with my poems Omi told Yoji of my...affection. The playboy teased me about it until I reached for my katana. That shut him up. Ken was still ignorant of my infatuation, although Omi and Yoji believed he felt the same. That's how I ended up here, alone with Ken.   
  
We had closed the shop and Yoji and Omi announced they had a "mission". It was simply an excuse to get me and Ken alone together, but I didn't mind, in fact, I was grateful, not that I'd ever admit it.  
  
Ken's watching T.V. and I've got a pen in hand and a notebool, writing poems inspired by the vision of beauty sitting near me.  
  
Breath coming,  
In short gasps,  
Sweat-soaked sheets,  
Clinging to our joined bodies,  
Arching up,  
Skin ablaze,  
On a sea of passion,  
Overcome by ecstasy.  
  
"Hey Aya?"  
  
"Hn." I cast a glance at my muse.  
  
"What do you write your poems about?" I arched a crimson eyebrow at the question.   
  
"Do you really wanna know?" He looked shocked but slightly please that I had used more than two words in a sentence that wasn't 'If you're not buying anything, get out!' He nodded vigorously, obviously hoping to encourage me to talk. I smile inwardly, sorry to disappoint you Ken, but I can answer that in one word.  
  
"You."  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
"You. I write my poems about you. Well, not all of them, only the ones that are dirty."  
  
"A, Aya. Why would you...About me...dirty ones...dirty as in-"  
  
"Yes KenKen, dirty as in sex." He blushed bright red.  
  
"S,s,sex?"  
  
"Yes, sex. Sex, intercourse, making love, screwing. Whatever you wanna call it that's what I write about. You, me, and sex."  
  
"Can, can I read one?" I shrugged.  
  
"Sure, but be careful. I think Omi's been scarred for life."  
  
"Omi's read them?"  
  
"Hai. For that school assignment."  
  
"Damn him. He knew I was in love with you, so why didn't he...oops, sorry, just because you write those doesn't mean you...I shouldn't have-" I put a finger to his lips as he blushed again.  
  
"Do you know how cute you look when you blush?" He shook his head. "Well, it's one of the things I love about you."  
  
*  
  
Omi and Yoji entered. "Guess our plan worked then." Omi walked over to the couch and picked up my notebook, blushing when he realized which one it was. He handed the item to Yoji and the elder of the two read a poem.  
  
"See, I told 'cha! Aya isn't as innocent as he seems."  
  
"I could've told you that walking in here. Just listen."  
  
"Ayaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"Was that KenKen?" Omi asked.  
  
"Yes Omi, I believe it was. Seems Ken isn't that innocent either. Let's leave and let them have their privacy." The began to exit and as Yoji was locking the door a lust-filled scream cut through the air. He simply shook his head. "What is Aya doing to poor Ken?" He paused as another scream, identical to the last, was heard. "Actually, I dun wanna know."  
  
Overcome by ecstasy.  
  
Owari 


End file.
